tWo pErsOns, 1 drEam
by 13itt3rSw33T
Summary: Misaki and Tsubasa are now outside at the Academy, living their lives and working. But an old man unknowingly brought them back together in marriage. Will the two work this thing out... Even though it ends up as a...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Gakuen Alice, but this story is made by me... hehehe...XD**

**By the way, this is my second story posted in here... well the first one is the "Umbrella" for P.O.T... (0_o)**

**Summary:**

**Misaki and Tsubasa are now outside at the Academy, living their lives and working. But an old man unknowingly brought them back together in marriage. Will the two work this thing out... Even though it ends up as a...**

** -Two Persons, One Dream- **

_By: 13itt3rsw33t_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 1**

Ever since he met her, they really, you know, don't hate each other. It is just that he really loves to make fun of her and that she just don't like what's he doing, especially digging into some more personal things, and that ignited the "war" between the two.

It was back then when they've first met when they were 10 years of age...

* * *

The teacher stood up in front of the class, trying to keep them quiet for her to announce about the new student, who was just outside of the room, waiting for the teacher to call her. She was a cute little girl with her pink hair a little bit longer from her shoulder, embroidered with some colorful clips to keep her hair in place, wearing her black blouse and checkered red and black above the knee - skirt uniform neatly with her bag dangling from her hands. She wore a smile on her face but she was eventually getting pissed, especially when she heard the students inside and that she was made to wait outside of the room.

Inside, the teacher has already settled the class and then she cleared her throat, "Now, I think that you've already heard that we're going to have a new student who'll be in our class, I hope that you'll make her comfortable, ok?" she said as she scanned her eyes throughout to the whole class.

The class nodded and responded to her in chorus, "Yes, Ms. Serina, we will."

Ms. Serina nodded in return as she smiled at them. Then turning to approach the door, she opened it and beckoned someone to come inside.

She stepped inside the room and proceeded to the front of everybody. She looked around the room and then looked at the teacher, waiting for her to do the introductions.

Sensing her "anticipation" rather than her annoyance, Ms. Serina patted her on her shoulders and said, "Class, this is Harada Misaki-chan, she is also a child with an alice and was asked -," 'Correction, was FORCED.' Misaki thought to herself, "to study here for her to understand and master her alice here." then she gave her a little squeeze on her shoulder then Misaki looked at the class.

"I am Harada Misaki. My alice is the Doppelganger Alice, or whatever it is called and hope you'll go easy on me." she said and she bowed a little, even though she hated it, and then looked up to them and smiled at them with her cutesy smile.

"Ok Misaki-chan, you go and sit on that empty chair near the window. We'll be starting the class on a few moments from now and have a good day." Ms. Serina said and Misaki nodded, relieved that standing in front of the class was over.

As she went to her seat, she passed by a table where some boys were snickering about on something and because she was looking at them with a questioning look, she did not notice that there was a rope in front of her and with that she tripped and fell on her face, hard. And then the other kids were laughing at the sight, especially those guys.

'So much for a greeting huh, ouch that really did hurt.' she thought as she helped herself to stand up while Ms. Serina rushed to her side and ordered the class to keep quiet, "Boys, what is this?" she then said as she turned to the 3 guys who were still snickering on the event.

A guy with a blonde hair tried to stop from snickering as he said, "Teacher, it was planned by Tsubasa himself. We never knew that you will let her sit on that place, so it kinda happened."

Laughing, a pair of dark-blue eyes met the pair of reddish eyes, who was throwing deathly glares at it while the owner of those dark-blue eyes was now slowly turning to look at his teacher.

"Andou Tsubasa, apologize to Misaki-chan this instant or I'll leave to you the cleaning duties for this week." Ms. Serina said to the boy in front of her.

Smirking, he turned to Misaki, "Sorry for I did not intend to make you trip and let the others see your undies, smileys." he said with in a mocking tone.

Then as if realization hit her, her eyes widened as she heard him revealing her undies...

* * *

When they were 17 years old, at the conference room with the other chosen students...

* * *

"Sir, do we really have to bring her with us?" a guy with a handsome features said as he looked at her face, who was obviously starting to get red.

"And why's that Andou? You've always doubted my abilities while, as a matter of fact, between the two of us, I'm more useful than you are." she said as stood up, slamming her hand on the table.

Unlike her, he remained seated and more comfortably this time, he eyed on her as he said, "Yeah, useful as a distraction for the enemy as you flip up your mini skirt and reveal your childish undergarment patterns."

"Why I oughta –" she said as she looked at the other people present inside the room.

They continued on arguing when their teacher's nerve popped out (A/N: Well not literally.) and yelled at the two with his fingers pointing at them, "You two, if you won't shut you mouths, I'll have you two to go on this assignment alone, without any back-up. Do you want that?" he looked at them, who were stopped when he yelled at them and with the eyes of everybody, especially the two on him, wide open.

"I'm sorry Sir." they chorused as Misaki seated herself...

* * *

Everything was a usual routine, they haven't got a chance to settle things up, even until the time that they've have to graduate from college has come. Everyone was bidding goodbyes, thank yous and sorrys to each other but the two of them didn't even bother to approach each other.

"Bye guys, I am really grateful that I have you as my friends..." Misaki said as she hugged them and then looked to her kouhais, "Have fun you guys, you still have 4 years to enjoy your youthful days in here." she said as a brunette approached her and hugged her.

"MIsaki-senpai, I'll miss you." the brunette said, hugging her a little bit more tighter.

"Of course, I'll feel the same." she responded and then stroked the brunette's hair on the process.

"MIsaki-senpai, won't you be working in here as a teacher and be with us?" the guy with brown hair and glasses small enough just to fit his eyes asked.

"Uhm, I thought about it myself Yuu but, I think that I should go out of the Academy while I have a chance." she replied as the brunette broke the hug.

"Ah, I see." Yuu replied.

Then two girls hugged Misaki in both sides, one was with a waist-length, wavy pink hair with _ eyes and the other was with also a waist-length, yet straight metallic blue hair with _ eyes.

"Misaki-senpai," they whispered, their voice was muffled a little and looked at her with almost teary eyes, "We'll miss you, especially you being a big sister for us. We will try our best to be a good senpai like you." the pink haired continued.

"You'll be our inspiration senpai." the other added.

"You guys, you're already making me homesick!" she hugged them both in return.

Then, a raven-haired girl coughed, getting their attention, and said, "Have you talked with Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai?"

Misaki shifted her gaze meeting those blank and stoic amethyst eyes and replied, "Why would I talk with that lecherous bastard?"

"Yeah Misaki-senpai, you'll never know when or ever you'll see Tsubasa-senpai again." the brunette asked, as she stood by the raven-haired guy with crimson orbs as he snaked his arm on her waist.

"Mikan, it would be best for my health not to speak with him anymore, even for the last time and I know he also doesn't want me too." she replied.

'_Even though we've spoken to each other seriously the last time, I don't want him to ask me some ridiculous, impossible questions again.'_ she thought as she looked at the raven-haired guy laughing with the other guys at the other side.

"You know guys; I really had fun with you in here." he said as he placed his arm around the neck of the person next to him.

The blonde-haired guy looked at him with a sly smile on his face as Tsubasa continued, "I'll really miss your company, especially to my best friend here, Kaname. And I know that he'll miss me more than I do, right?" he ended his question with a silly grin returning to those sly one that Kaname has given to him.

Kaname just elbowed him on the gut and replied, "Silly, who would ever miss you?"

Tsubasa immediately withdrawed his arm from Kaname and jumped (A/N: Well not literally.) in front of him, closing the gap from the other guys, "Kaname's such a meanie. Is this your parting gift for your best friend?"

Then Kaname smiled at him and then the others linked their arms around their necks, including with them the two best friends and said, "Now, now Tsubasa's being all whiny on Kaname not missing him, what a poor creature…" and they continued to say the line again.

"Tsubasa-senpai's whinning?" a voice erupted from their back which made the guys disperse and came to face a brunette with her big and innocent brown eyes.

"Mi-Mikan…" Tsubasa muttered, his eyes were playing fake tears, "Kaname's not going to miss me…" then he started to approach the girl in front of them, not minding the raven-haired guy next to the brunette that he is currently hugging, throwing deathly glares to him.

Mikan returned to his hug and gently brushed his hair with her dainty hand, "Oh, I know Kaname-senpai will miss his best friend. And you know that I will also miss my big brother very much." she said.

After that, she looked at him, breaking the hug, tears starting to form in her eyes, "We can still see each other right?" "Yes, of course. I'll visit here every now and then and I'll definitely come here on your graduation rites." he assured her, forgetting that he was acting all whinny and childish a while ago.

"Take care of my younger sister." he said to the owner of the crimson orbs who was staring at him.

"I would have done it even without your consent." he replied, and with that he pulled the brunette away from him and walked to where the others were.

"Bye bye Tsubasa-senpai! Kaname-senpai! Senpai-tachi! Thanks for everything!" Mikan called out, waving and smiling back at them while she was being dragged by her boyfriend.

Tsubasa and the others waved at her and smiled.

When Tsubasa and Kaname were left by their friends to meet their other classmates, Kaname sat on the nearby chair and was followed by Tsubasa, who took the pleasure of standing up beside him.

"I hope you'll be fine in here, I mean, you'll be staying in here for the hospitalization and all – "Tsubasa said to the guy next to him.

"I'll miss this place." Kaname spoke.

Tsubasa looked at him and followed his gaze. Everyone, their classmates, their friends…

Knowing what he meant, he replied, "Yeah me too, I'll miss it a lot."

Now, it was Kaname's turn to look at Tsubasa and followed his gaze. He saw a pink-haired girl busy chatting with their kouhais, and a smile formed on his lips.

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

A/N: Well again… Here I am I'm back! So, what cha guys think? I know that maybe that our dear Andou here is somewhat OOC in the latter part… but anyways… leave me some reviews after reading it.

Up next is Chapter 2… well I don't know how long this story might be but I'm working on re-reading, editing and stuffz everything, maybe including this first chapters (hope you won't mind... "bowing") in it this summer! Yey!!!!!XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Gakuen Alice, but this story is made by me... hehehe...XD**

**By the way, this is my second story posted in here... well the first one is the "Umbrella" for P.O.T... (0_o)**

**Summary:**

**Misaki and Tsubasa are now outside at the Academy, living their lives and working. But an old man unknowingly brought them back together in marriage. Will the two work this thing out... Even though it ends up as a...**

**-Two Persons, One Dream-**

_By: 13itt3rsw33t_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2**

**Tsubasa's P.O.V. **

**After 4 years… **

As an Alice, well, usually we're to work for the government. But because we are also humans, only that we were some kind of a special, we could also work on other areas as long as we love our job and do well, of course.

As an example to that, here I am now working as the trusted right hand of President Shinoda Keitaru at the KeiShin Company after working as a General Assistant Manager in the Marketing Department for the past four years.

At first, yeah it seemed as if it was the first time that I have lived my life without using my Alice, living a life as a complete mediocre person. Yet even though it became like that, I am still happy. Enjoying my life outside the academy was my greatest achievement in life and that I was able to do things and live on my own… What a Life!

Of course I still see Mikan and the others, but not as much as I do when I was just beginning, though I still find some time for them even though my position in the company has given me a hard time on looking for one.

And now, like what I've said to her, I'm on my way to the academy for their graduation in college. How time flies fast and soon they'll be meeting the real challenges in life. Swerving the car to the right, I could almost see the Academy gates.

In front of the gate, I rolled down the window shield and smiled at the officer in charge. _How many times do I have to do this routine every time I come here? Don't they remember my car or my plate number then?_

With a nod, the officer signaled the other officer inside to open the gates as I muttered "Thanks." To him before I closed up the window and entered the Academy grounds once the gate was open wide enough for my Lexus _ to pass.

When he had parked his car and went out of it, he looked at the surroundings once more before he looked up in the sky and to the building in front of him…

_Will I have a chance to meet her here again?_

**End of P.O.V.; Normal P.O.V.**

"Tsubasa–senpai! Over here!" Mikan called out to him when she saw him entering the door.

"Mikan congratulations!" he said to his so-called sister when she was near him. "Uh, where's Natsume and the others?" he asked.

"Oh, them? They were with Misaki-senpai right now, you know, taking pictures and stuffs. By the way, you seemed to be a lil' bit late senpai. You hadn't seen me receive my awards and diploma." she replied to him with a bit of disappointment in her tone in the latter part.

He smiled apologetically to her, "I'm sorry, I was late for this," he said as he handed her a box, wrapped in pink flower wrapper and a ribbon, "Hope you'll like and keep it." he said, his smile was now genuine.

Mikan smiled at him and received the box from him and said, "Thanks senpai. Don't worry I'll keep this safe and treasure this with my whole life." as she put her hand, with the box, on her chest.

He looked at her, then meeting her gaze, she inclined, "Tsubasa-senpai, let's go and meet the others and Misaki-senpai." as she started to drag him with her.

When they arrive to where the others were, all heads were turned to them, well except to a few. Then suddenly, a stoic, raven-haired girl with gorgeous yet, bored purple eyes blurted out blankly to him when the two were near their table, "You're late. MISAKI has just left before you two came. We didn't even told her that you're coming so that she won't leave." emphasizing Misaki's name.

"Oh, that Harada? I haven't seen her for the past 4 years. How was she? Is she still the same Harada years ago who wears those skimpy miniskirts and outfits and those funny undergarments?" he teasingly said as they sat on the empty chairs for them.

Yuu and Koko muffled their laughs on his comment while Natsume was smirking, remembering a certain situation wherein he was the one who's teasing Mikan with her undergarments and Mikan was bulshing 10 shades of pink while saying, "Mou, Tsubasa-senpai, making me remember things."

Koko bursted out to a big laugh, said in between, "You really love to tease her Andou. After all these years, you really hadn't changed." as he tapped him on the shoulder playfully.

"Of course I have changed. A bit?" he replied, his tone gave him away, quite unsure of his answer.

Then all of them laughed, even Hotaru and Natsume gave out a sly smile.

Then after a few hours for the dance of the graduating students, the group went to the dorm room of Mikan and there, they partied for almost 4 hours. And then he bid them good bye and went home first…

* * *

The next day, at the train station…

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

Another day, another time to mess my life… Though this time, I'm up to some searchin'.

Here I am, seated on one of the benches where at the subway, waiting for my train.

_Ugh, when will I ever see them again, Uncle and Kusame-nii. Of all the family, they're the ones I've seen rarely ever since I graduated from Alice Academy._

Among all of the family members, Uncle and Kusame-nii are my closest relatives when I was still a kid. The last time I've seen them, personally, was on the day before I was brought to the Academy. Well, I've seen their faces through the pictures that they gave to me though.

Uncle has grown some muscle, they said that he's been lifting weights, can't imagine a shy and gentle man doing it…

Kusame-nii has grown up to a young and handsome man, my cousin who's just a month older than me…

They are so dear to me, but even though they already knew that I am already here in the outside world, they still haven't contacted me yet.

So now, I myself am coming to them at their place. Mom told me that they were just in the city, though she added that they always move from one place to another. She didn't tell me the reason why even though I asked her but nonetheless she gave me their recent address and she hope that they haven't moved out yet, again.

I looked up to my right and saw a train comin'. I stood up, and tucked in my hair on my hat then placed my hands on the front pocket of my jacket.

The train's almost full and luckily I was able to grab a seat near the window and comfortably sat and rested my head on the windowsill.

On the way, people kept on coming in and out, sometimes almost knocking on the other passengers and some are arguing. Though they started to get into my nerves, I just sat perfectly still, trying to get a rest and tried to clear my head from all of their useless arguments.

I could sense that the train has arrived onto a stop, then people started going out, pushing to some people to find seats and coming in. I grunted in response as a man in his mid 30's sat down roughly beside me, and the people's never ending chatter, disturbing my supposed-to-be-a-peaceful trip.

Just as I successfully cleared my head from their noise, I felt a bag hit my leg and that made me twitch from the contact it inflicted, though not obvious because I had hanged my head low plus the cap thing.

I looked up to see an old man, carrying a (heavy) big bag on his back, another bag, which I thought that hit me, a cooler, which I thanked that did not hit me, and a mat, trying to hold his stand with the help of holding up the rail beside him.

I stared at him and called out, "Mister, come here, take my seat." and stood up offering a hand to him by holding him up steady with one hand and the other holding the cooler.

A man quickly took my seat but I hissed at him, throwing a _that's my seat asshole_ look and he abruptly stood up again and the old man looked back to me. I ushered him to my seat and he smiled at me and said, "Thank you miss." as he sat down, placing his cooler and bag down and the other bag on his lap.

"It's nothing mister." I replied to him while I hold on to the rail above me and placed his mat and the bag above the counter for the passenger's belongings.

When I was done, I looked at him again and smiled, "There." "Thank you again." the old man replied.

"Where are you headed to, mister?" I asked him.

"I am on my way home now, at the next stop of this train." he replied to me.

"I'm also stopping there. I'll help you to the station." I offered.

"Ugh, thank you very much. You're of a great help." he accepted and smiled again at me while I smiled at him in return.

After 30 minutes, the train arrived at our stop. A lot of people went out of the train including the two of us. Before we reached the exit, we proceeded to a nearby bench and sat there for a moment before walking out of the station.

I placed the big bag and the cooler down next to him as the old man sat plopped himself on the chair. Then I sat next to him and asked, "Your stuffs are sure heavy, are you sure that are you fine to go on your own mister?"

The old man just smiled at me before he said, "I'm fine. I have done this a lot of time. Thanks for the concern." he paused and then he looked at me, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Uhm, Misaki, Harada Misaki, sir." I replied though hesitant to give someone my name.

"Misaki-san, I would like to give something you something in return for your kindness." the old man said.

I looked at him and then waved my hand at him, "Nah, don't bother mister. I just like to help people in need." and smiled at him.

"I insist." he said, his words were powerful and with authority, that my smile disappeared, yet his tone seemed so gentle, "Here," he continued as he fished his wallet from his pocket and got a shiny card or something and handed it to me, "Go and visit this man. He's a friend and he'll give you something that might help you."

I accepted the card and didn't even bothered to look at it, instead I looked at him and smiled a little and said, "Thank you mister." and placed the card on my fashionable black and pink belt bag.

"Ok. I have to go, Misaki-san. Thank you again for helping me. Hope to see you soon." the old man stood up and picked up his bag and placed it over his back and picked up the rest of his things.

Once he was done, he left first and waved at me before he went out of the station.

I tugged my hat down and fished out the card once again as I stood up and walked out and stared at it.

_Oh well. Seems I've messed up in a good way or another. I'll just gonna find their house before I will starve for lunch time._

And with that I looked up the big buildings around me and placed the card again in my bag and started for a walk.

**End of P.O.V.; Normal P.O.V.**

After a few walks, she saw the house that was written on the address. She smiled triumphantly as she approached the house, then she rang on the bell as she neared the gate.

DING DONG!

"Yeah! Comin'." a voice was heard coming from the house then a click, signaling the opening of the door.

At the gate, Misaki was waiting while leaning at the post near the door bell. Then as if on cue, a guy with a 1-inched tousled red hair with a pair of alluring violet eyes on his navy blue suit opened the gate, meeting a waist-lengthened pink haired girl with reddish eyes on her black tee with a "StArE & DiE" white and a red Chill font on the word DiE, topped with a white vest and a Levi's tattered pants with a skeletal high-cut chuck tailor's shoes with her cap dangling on her belt bag.

"Who are –." the guy was cut as he stared at her, analyzing her a little bit more and then, he opened his mouth again and said in a complete surprise, "Misaki?!?! Is that you?"

_Kusame-nii!_ she thought, "Kusame-nii!" she said, hugging him (or maybe practically jumping on him) excitedly.

"Oh my God! It is you." Kusame said as he hugged her back, tighter than what she gave. "You've," he said, breaking the hug and holding her shoulders an arm length from him, "Grown."

She laughed at his remark, "Why, don't you want me to grow like you?" she said back and hugged him again then broke the hug again.

"How about let's go inside." he offered and she nodded, and off they went inside with Misaki's arm wrapped around his waist and so as his.

When they were inside, Kusame lead her to the living room and asked, "Have you eaten or not?"

"Not." she replied and he ushered her to the adjacent room.

"You should have called earlier." then he went to the refrigerator and got some food.

Misaki sat down on one of the chairs on the table and she was looking at all over the place.

Her attention was back to Kusame, who is placing a plate after preparing the food in front of her, and asked, "Where's uncle?"

"Dad's at work." he said, then pointed at the food, "Stuff yourself."

"Oh, right," she said as she started to feed herself, "Thanks."

Then after a few spoons, "Hey, are you supposed to go to work?" she looked and asked him.

"Yeah, I am." he replied calmly.

"Where do you work? Why are you still here when you're supposed to be working?" she stood up and poked him with the spoon.

He placed both his hands in front of him and said, "Woah, hold there 'cuz. I work at KeiShin Company together with dad and I am just about to go to work just before you rang."

She slowly slumped herself back on the chair and continued to eat gloomily.

"Hey, you don't have to be upset. I'm always late for work myself, so don't you worry." he said to her as he patted her back.

She looked at him with a slight of glow escaped from her gloomy face, "You sure?"

"Yeah." he said as he smiled at her. "So, continue eating up. By the way, I'll leave you in here, will you be okay for that?" he asked.

"Yah, I'll be fine," she paused and remembered, _I work at KeiShin Company together with dad and I am just about to go to work just before you rang._ "Kusame-nii, you work at KeiShin Company right?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Can I go to the company with you tomorrow? I have some business with some personnel in there." she said, completely finishing her meal.

"You can. By the way, are you going to go back to your parents' house?" he asked.

"No, maybe I'll stay in here for a week or so. I'll just inform them later." she said and picked up her plate and placed it in the sink to clean it.

Kusame quirked an eyebrow as he looked around her for a bag.

"My bag? No, I didn't bring any. Something just happened that made me stay." she said, "Wait for me a bit, I'll go out with you, for shopping, you know."

"Okay."

After hours of shopping for clothes that are good for a week's stay, she went back to the house. When she arrived, she was met by her cousin by the gate as he opened up for her.

"Cuz, that's a lot of, clothes." he commented, after seeing her bag of clothes.

"Well, what is a woman for you?" she asked him.

"Well, why don't we go inside, dad's preparing dinner." he said, getting some of the bags.

Misaki nodded in agreement and they went in.

"Isn't that my dear Misa-chan?" a man in his mid 40's with a black hair and alluring violet eyes (despite of his age, Kusame got his eyes from his dad, proves that he is an attractive guy in his younger years) clad on his gray office suit spoke when he spotted Misaki with Kusame entering the living room.

Misaki placed her bags on the floor beside the couch as she went to the man who called her, by the name he used to call her when she was young.

"Uncle Shiki! I missed you so much!" she said as she hugged him and then released the hug.

"I heard you lifted weights, well it seemed it can be evident, but why?" she asked, even before he could ask her something.

He closed his mouth and then laughed a little and placed his arm around her shoulders as the three of them sat down, with Shiki and Misaki on one sofa and Kusame in front of them.

"Well, I have to do it for my health, initially for my heart and lungs and for my muscles to have a proper exercise even though it was only for a little time but it seemed to have made my body into this." He said ending it with a smile.

"Ah, I see." she said then stared at him closely.

"What is it Misa-chan?" he asked.

"Hmm, first, your face seemed to have changed, like it's so clean and neat, do you always shave?" she then asked.

"Ah, well, you know, working in a big company, you, as an office worker should be groomed accordingly." he explained.

"Second," she continued, and then smiled so innocently at him, "You still call me Misa-chan."

Her uncle frowned at the comment and asked, "Why, don't you want your dear uncle to call you that?"

"Well dad, maybe she has already grown-up and has a boyfriend that she becomes so embarrassed to be called one." Kusame butted in and grinned.

She looked at him and said in protest; "I don't have one." she pouted at him and then looked at her uncle again, "It's just that, I missed that." then smiled.

"Oh, come here." Shiki said affectionately and gestured Kusame to come near them.

Once he does, Shiki embraced them and said with all his loving and gentle voice, "Misa-chan and Ku-chan will always be my dear children." and smiled.

"Love you dad." Kusame whispered.

"Love you uncle." Misaki said.

Kusame was the first one to break the hug and then straightened up.

"Aside from that," he said and playfully crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Do you want the food to keep waitin' and get cold?"

Shiki and Misaki smiled at him and nodded as they stood up and Misaki pushed him all the way to the kitchen while Shiki lead the way.

"Yah, yah, don't want the food to wait for us. Can't wait to stuff the food in my mouth." Misaki sang the words in an off key.

Taking in his food, he then glanced at the pink-haired girl in front of him then asked after he chewed his food, "I've heard from Kusame that you'll be staying here for a few days or a week or so, why?"

Misaki looked at him and chewed her food immediately to speak, "Uhm, I met and old man in the train and helped him to the station and gave me a business card and was asked to go to the person who is the owner of the card to receive something in return for helping him."

"Who is this old man?" Shiki asked again.

"Uhm…" she paused and thought, _'I don't even have a clue! He asked mine but I wasn't even thinkin' of getting his'.'_ "I don't know." she continued on eating.

"Ah, I see." Shiki replied and gave his attention to his food.

"Dad, she's going with us tomorrow at KeiShin." Kusame said after sometime after that when almost all of them were finished eating.

Shiki looked at them with a questioned look (his mouth is still full though).

"Well, she said that the business card was of a personnel who works at KeiShin." he explained.

Misaki was already done eating and fished out something from her bag. Then she presented it in front of her uncle to see.

At the moment she let him see it, the spoon that he was holding fell from his hand, eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. After a few seconds, feeling that he was making a fool out of himself, he closed his mouth and softened the look of his eyes and lastly picked up his spoon and placed it on the table next to his plate properly.

Seeing his father's action, Kusame became too curious of what was in the card that his dad would act that way, so he get the card from Misaki's hands and he himself was surprised to read the content of the card.

Misaki, after she presented the card to her uncle, was surprised on how he acted and then was again surprised as she turned to look at her cousin when he took the card from her.

None of the two guys spoke after seeing the card and now she was thinking as if she was about to meet a leader of some dangerous gang or in this case, a person of big authority in the company like a president or something.

'_who is this person?'_ she thought as she stared at the card after she recovered the card from Kusame.

"Misaki." her uncle called her.

She looked at him with confused and curious eyes.

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

A/N: Well, well whataya guys think? Yah, I know that, in my own view, I am also kinda confused with what I'm writing with all the holes or what do you call that, missing parts?

Oh well, just tell me what you have in mind, reviews, comments, questions, anything…

Thanks again for reading and Chap 3's comin' up, I hope soon…^_^

Another thing, that issue of Misaki's uncle and cousin moving from place to place may or may not be revealed or so… I'm still thinkin' of that… maybe I'll just keep that myself…XD (to mind) I myself don't know why for now…hehehe…

AND also to clear this thing in my story, during the entire four years, Misaki's been living with her parent's house and workin' at somewhere outside the area of Tokyo and went to Tokyo to look for them, Shiki and Kusame. I hope this is all…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice., I just llhhuubb making stories…XD**

**I'm so grateful to those who have read, and to those who will still read to my fics., and also to those who left me some reviews… Thanks, I appreciate it so much…**

**Summary:**

**Misaki and Tsubasa are now outside at the Academy, living their lives and working. But an old man unknowingly brought them back together in marriage. Will the two work this thing out... Even though it ends up as a...**

**

* * *

**

**-Two Persons, One Dream-**

_By: 13itt3rsw33t_

**Chapter 3**

In one of the rooms in the house, lying on the bed was a troubled and a confused pink-haired girl with her reddish eyes still wide open, staring at the ceiling, as if seeing it clearly with the only light from the lampshade beside her bed illuminating the room, lost in thought on what her uncle just said a while ago…

Flashback

"That person is the owner right now and at the same time, the president of KeiShin Company, President Shinoda Keitaru." Shiki said in a serious tone.

"He was the only child of the Shinoda family who succeeded in managing and owning the entire company, though he mostly runs the main branch and let his other siblings manage the other four branches. Among all of the children of the Shinoda family, he is the only one who is unfortunate to have no family, thus having no direct heir to the company." Kusame added as he finished his food.

"Well, didn't he have his brothers or sisters to continue to hold the entire company?" Misaki asked, "Yet, why would you act something like that anyways?" she continued right away before any of the two gents could answer her.

She then placed her right hand on her chest as she let out a big sigh and inhaled some new air to replace the ones that she just let out, mumbling some, "Geez, you almost scared me for something."

"Yah, that's one more thing." Her uncle shrugged at the last question, "He couldn't trust them and we don't either." He continued as he stood up and brought his plate to the counter.

Kusame let out a chuckle as he stood up, with his plate on his hand, passed by her and patted her head with his free hand, ignoring what his father just added, "We didn't scare ya cuz. Just relax. The President is none like his siblings anyways and I think he just wanna talk with you."

She looked at him and said, "I hope so."

"So, when are you goin' to KeiShin?" Kusame asked as Misaki went over to the counter and placed her plate on it as Kusame was washing the utensils.

"Tomorrow will do. The sooner the better, I still have to go back home. You know, stuffs, I'm also workin' can't leave it." She replied, leaning her back against the fridge.

"Then you can come tomorrow with me." Kusame inclined.

"Fine with me, what time?" she asked.

End of Flashback

With another turn to her side facing the lampshade, she said to herself, "That Shinoda-san, having no family and children at all, he could be lonely sometimes." Then with an arm's length, she reached out for the switch of the lamp and turned it off.

"Got'ta wake up early. And once I'm done with this, I'm goin' home and visit uncle and Kusame-nii once in a while."

And with that she fell asleep and visited her dear dreamland.

The next day, Misaki tossed and turned on the bed as she was half-awakened by the continuous knocks on the door, wanting to sleep for some more after staying up a little bit late than her usual 9:30 sleeping time since she slept at around 10:30 after settling her boggling mind.

As she was about to close her, she heard her cousin calling her from the door.

"Misaki! Misaki! Hey! Wake up! Do you want to go with me at the office? Oi! Misaki!" and he called on while knocking on the door non-stop.

On the other side of the door, Misaki immediately jolted up from the bed and said out loud enough for him to hear as she tidied up the bed, "Yah! I'm up! I'm gonna take a shower first then head downstairs for breakfast, this'll be fast, cuz." Then she sprinted to the adjoined door to the bathroom and did her thing.

"Well, good that you're awake. I'll just prepare for us downstairs and take your time." He replied then left for downstairs.

After somewhat good 30 minutes, Misaki came down the stairs and directly went over the table and there, she joined her cousin who is almost finished eating.

"Sorry to wake up late 'cuz." She apologized, as she started eating her food, to the guy beside her who is clad in his usual office suit only that this time it was of another color, a white polo underneath a black coat with the carefully ironed match black pants and topped with a checkered black and white tie.

"Don't worry, I still have a good hour before my time and it's only a fifteen minute ride from here to the company by car." He replied to his cousin beside him, dressed in a spaghetti-like black top with the turtle-neck thing, topped with a ¾ length red blazer and a black skinny jeans for her pants. To match her clothing, she used a low-cut chuck taylor shoes with red laces and some accessories, a black and silvery necklace with a white cross pendant matched with a pair of white cross earrings and a five ringed bracelet with a black cross enclosed on a white diamond shaped pendant at the center of the bracelet.

"Oh well, thanks for wakin' me up and for the food. I could've done this myself if I have just awakened up a little bit earlier." She said as she continued on eating and then smiled at him, "Thanks."

"Well, I couldn't have my cousin and guest do some stuffs in our house right?" he replied as he ruffled her hair.

"Aw, Kusame-nii, you're spoiling me. Lem'me do the dishes. I'm also a part of the family 'ya know." She declared as she finished her food, not minding her now messed hair.

"If you say so." He said and went to the living room and turned the TV on.

After that, she had finished her food and then took a sip of her water then proceeded to wash the dishes. After which, she approached her cousin, combing her hair in the process, letting it dry and said to him, "I'm set, let's go?" then she placed her comb in her trusted black and pink belt bag on the side of her hip, dangling from it was her flesh and striped with black cap.

"Ok." He replied as he reached for the remote control and shut it off and walked to the door as Misaki went near the TV and unplugged it.

"Just for safety." She said to him as he looked at her.

He then grinned a little and went outside the door with Misaki close to him at his back, closing the door.

At the car, on their way to KeiShin, Misaki can't help herself not to think of what will the President will say or react to a stranger who has his business card and asking for some gratitude?

'Why would I think of that? I didn't even want the card or any kind of gratitude just for helpin' some old man in the first place. That old man insisted himself.' She thought as she continued to observe the place, even though she really wanted to enjoy the sight of Tokyo once again after 4 years.

'Well, the place hasn't changed at all, except for those new buildings.' She then thought after she shook her head mentally and focused on the busy streets.

Then a question was formed in her mind and then asked her cousin, "Kusame-nii, what kind of person is this President Shinoda-san anyway?"

"Shinoda-san?" he said as he looked at her and then continued as he redirected his gaze back on the road, "He's a kind boss, treated us his employees like members of the family, which I think because he doesn't have a real one. But he could be, you know, the unpredictable one sometimes. But, don't worry, I think he'll just talk to you and then you can go back home and then visit us again anytime."

Misaki smiled as she looked at him and said, "Yah, I will always. And yah, this'll be just like a friendly talk." 'I hope.' She added in her thoughts as she looked outside.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" she exclaimed.

"What? Something's wrong?" Kusame asked the girl beside him as he saw her looking outside the window.

"Rui Amane." She said.

"Who?" Kusame asked, wondering what's with her.

"A senior from Gakuen Alice. I've never seen him when I was in college. To think that," she said; still evident in her tone that she was quite excited that aside from her kouhais, she'd meet anyone from the Academy who was her senior in the streets of Tokyo; and paused as she looked at her back and saw him wounding his arm around a pretty girl with cerulean hair and kissed her, "He would really end up with a pretty and hot chick. I thought that he likes guys – guys younger than him." She said, her tone faltered at her last statement and was then silent.

Kusame noticed the change in her tone and looked at her, "What's the matter, cuz? I know that you might have missed the Academy but you can still see them anywhere, anyway, there's a lot of Alice around the country you know. You'll just be able to meet them." he said as he continued on driving.

"Ah, you know…" he then suddenly added but all that he is saying is not heard.

Scenes were playing in her mind, her old days back in the Academy with her classmates and especially the ones fighting with a certain blue haired guy.

Hearing no response from his cousin to his telltale, he called out a little bit louder, "Yo, cuz! Are you listening?" as he shook her a little.

Sensing that someone just shook her, she looked at the guy beside her.

"Huh?"

"I said, are you listening to me?"

"What did you say?" she asked, really did not listen.

"Great, I was talking all by myself."

"Sorry."

And with that both of them were quite as Kusame continued on driving while Misaki looked at the window. Then, they came to a stop and Kusame once again spoke.

"What were you thinkin' a while ago?"

"I just remembered something."

"Something that's troubling? Bothering? Happy or sad?"

"Uhm… I'll go with the last one."

"Okay. You want to share?" he asked as he stepped on the accelerator as the light turned green.

"Maybe some time." She said and then she tried to erase those scenes and looked at her cousin with a goofy look, trying to make up for her sudden mood, "So, are we there yet?"

Seeing her goofy look he thought to himself, 'Women. Issues.' As he shook his head in agreement, "Yup, almost there." As he returned a grin to her, "See that building over there, that's it."

Then they entered the white gate and proceeded to the main entrance.

"I'm gonna drop you here, wait for me inside and I'll just park this baby at the parking area." He said as he stopped the car as she nodded in response and went out of the car, "Roger that."

Then he went on and she looked at the big revolving door with people going in and out of it as she then went inside.

At the parking lot.

Kusame just came in and parked his car at the second lane of parked cars. As he was about to go out of the car, another car just stopped at his right, and he smiled at the thought of knowing who's car that is. He went out and called out to the guy who just came out of his car.

"Bass! 'Sup dude?" Kusame went over to the blue-haired guy, who upon hearing that someone just called him out, turned to look at the guy with red hair and an idiotic face, for him cause whenever he sees that Kusame is being excited on some things, he thought that he is reminded of some senpai of his'.

"Fine. What's with the idiotic face Kusame?" he replied as he jokingly teased the other.

"Well, how's the party? Did you meet any of your classmates or any hot chicks in there?" he inquired as they walked to the door of the elevator.

Bass just gave him a sly grin and then pressed the 8 button while Kusame reached out and pressed the G one. "Ground Floor?" Bass asked.

"Well I have to pick someone. Come on, tell me, you've already hit on someone while you're out there am I right?" he asked.

" … " he didn't reply as the ring bell and the door opened.

Kusame put on a frown and pouted his lips, "Well, I can pour it out from you anytime just wait." Then he skipped out of the door and waved at him and said, "See ya at the office."

Before the door closed, Bass raised a hand and waved at him once signaling an "Okay" and the door finally closed in. 'Hitting on someone? A Kouhai? Is he insane or what?' he chuckled at the thought and then a grin lingered on his handsome features until he came out of the elevator and passed by the secretary who was stationed by the door of the office that he entered.

"Moring, Tsubasa-kun." A metallic-haired girl called out as he passed by.

"Moring Maria-san." He replied and continued straight to the door at the end of the room, greeting everyone he meets and nodding at them.

As he was about to enter, he paused by the President's Secretary's table and leaned on the table as he brought his face near to the orange-haired lady behind it, "Morning Miss Marie. You smell like tangerines today, nice." He said as he caught he scent.

Marie pushed her chair backwards as and lifted her head up to face him, "Mr. Andou, sweet nothings' won't affect me and will lead you to nowhere." She said in an emotionless tone and a blank expression.

Tsubasa straightened up and placed his hand on the table, "Ahw, Miss Maire, don't tell me you didn't miss me?" he asked playfully, ignoring her blank and emotionless manner.

"President Shinoda-san told me that once you arrived at the office, you must see him." Then she paused, "Well it seems that I don't have to call you then. Go, he's waiting." She continued talking in the same manner.

"Okay, okay. Just quit the expression and all! You're giving me goose bumps." He said, still with the playful tone.

Marie gave a smirk and then smiled, "Yah, so just get your stupid ass in there and ask what President wants."

"Why, didn't he tell you what he wants?"

"Na."

"Okay." He said and then went to the door, "By the way that act was kinda lousy, you haven't made me entirely believe it." He added and then threw a grin at his friend who was just shoving his words and motioning a "don't make him wait" stare.

"_You're giving me goose bumps. You haven't made me entirely believe it_. My Ass." She repeated, "Your voice was shaky idiot."

"Good Moring President Shinoda-san." He greeted as he stood in front of a grayish-haired man, sings of having reached to stage of aging, clad in his gray coat and matching pants and a blue tie, who was seated at the swivel chair behind the mahogany flourished desk busy looking at some papers.

The President looked up after the lad had spoken and smiled at him, "Tsubasa, how's your leave? Come and sit." He gestured him and he followed.

"Ah, well, it was fun, even though that I wasn't able to start the graduation. Seeing my kouhais graduating and all, it makes me feel that I just also graduated." He let out a small laugh as he scratched his head a little.

"I see." He said and still the smile lingers at his face as he continued, "Tsubasa, do you think that it's time for me to pick someone who will be my successor?"

"Huh?" quiet surprised by the question thrown at him.

"You know, next successor for the company."

"Ah. Right." He paused, _'Why is it that Shinoda-san is telling me this?'_ he thought.

"Do you have plans for who will be your next successor, Shinoda-san?" he continued.

"Hmm, I think I have." The President replied.

"You think?"

"Yes. Maybe. I still have to talk to her with that matter."

"Her?"

"Uhuh, a she." Shinoda nodded.

"Is she a relative, Shinoda-san?"

"Why would she be? I've already told you that I won't hand this company to those loathers."

Before Tsubasa replied he then thought of a possible thing and then looked at the man in front of him, "Don't tell me." _'He's giving the company to someone else, but who? To an employee in here or to a friend or to a –'_

Shinoda nodded his head, as if reading Tsubasa's head.

"You're giving the company to a stranger?" he continued.

"Yes."

"No way."

"Yes way." The President was smiling.

What he asked was what he feared the most.

"Shinoda-san, won't your brothers and sisters let you hand the company that your forefathers built to someone who isn't related to you or to any of them?" Tsubasa asked.

"That's where the will comes in." he said.

"Will?"

"I was planning on breaking the company into five, the total number of branches that we have, so that they will let me choose my successor without problems. I'll be taking the main branch, of course." He explained.

"That could be. But do you think that they will let you?" Tsubasa asked.

Shinoda stood up and stand by the glass wall as he looked out of the glass, "Yes they would. I'm the owner here. They should be satisfied of what I am going to give them or else the company that they've always wanted to get from me won't be in their reach by the time that I will die."

"Shinoda-san, you're saying some weird things." Tsubasa was getting uncomfortable with the words that the President is saying.

Shinoda directed his gaze to his "right hand" and said, "That's why I need your help."

End Chapter 3

* * *

**A/N: Soo, whataya think guys? *lolz**

**By the way, thanks to those who've read my fic and who leaved some reviews.. I appreciate it..**

**Even though there was some mistakes or some (_) blanks in there in the first two chapters..**

**I've tried to fill those in and now…**

**Ta-da! Their gone && I've updated! Yey!**

**Somehow I'm kinda depressed because my target this summer is to continue this story, yet I've been very busy and all..**

**Hehe..**

**ANYWAYS..**

**I would love to read your REVIEWS..COMMENTS..SUGGESTIONS..CRITICS..**

**Thanks..! ^^)**

***I also encourage you to read my first fic, "Umbrella" for Prince of Tennis..XD**

**Thanks again..! ^^)**


End file.
